Hello! Project '99
Hello! Project '99 was Hello! Project's third concert, and their first under the name "Hello! Project" which was changed from "Hello!". It ran from August 14 to August 26, 1999. The August 23 concert was released as a fanclub-exclusive VHS sometime in 2000, which is fully titled Hello! Project '99 at YOKOHAMA ARENA. The release also came with a photo book. Setlist #Morning Coffee #MC #Tanpopo - Tanpopo #Last Kiss - Tanpopo #DANCE & CHANCE - Coconuts Musume #Summer Night Town - Coconuts Musume (except 8/23) #MC - Nakazawa Yuko, Rinne #Futari no Hokkaido - Country Musume #Karasu no Nyoubou - Nakazawa Yuko #MC #Junjou Koushinkyoku - Nakazawa Yuko, Yanagisawa Junko #MC #Anata no Yume ni Naritai - Heike Michiyo #scene - Heike Michiyo #Unchain My Heart - Miyoshi Chinatsu #MC #Tsuki to Taiyou - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Uchuu de La Ta Ta - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Everyday Everywhere - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Gatamekira - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #MC #Manatsu no Kousen - Morning Musume #''Performance Varies'' - Morning Musume #*Furusato (8/14) #*Memory Seishun no Hikari (8/23, 8/26) #''Performance Varies'' - Morning Musume #*Memory Seishun no Hikari (8/14) #*Furusato (8/23, 8/26) #''Performance Varies'' - Morning Musume #*Daite HOLD ON ME! (8/14) #*NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY (8/23) #*Happy Night (8/26) #''Performance Varies'' - Morning Musume #*Summer Night Town (8/14) #*Happy Night (8/23) #*NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY (8/26) #Summer Night Town - Morning Musume (8/23, 8/26 only) #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Morning Musume (8/23, 8/26 only) Encore #Zurui Onna VHS Tracklist #Morning Coffee #Tanpopo - Tanpopo #Last Kiss - Tanpopo #DANCE & CHANCE - Coconuts Musume #Futari no Hokkaido - Country Musume #Karasu no Nyoubou - Nakazawa Yuko #Anata no Yume ni Naritai - Heike Michiyo #scene - Heike Michiyo #Unchain My Heart - Miyoshi Chinatsu #Tsuki to Taiyou - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Uchuu de La Ta Ta - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Everyday Everywhere - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Manatsu no Kousen - Morning Musume #Memory Seishun no Hikari - Morning Musume #Furusato - Morning Musume #NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY - Morning Musume #Happy Night - Morning Musume #Summer Night Town - Morning Musume #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Morning Musume #Zurui Onna Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka **3rd Gen: Goto Maki (after 8/22 only, only Summer Night Town) *Country Musume **Rinne *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Chelsea **April **Danielle **Mika *Taiyou to Ciscomoon **Kominato Miwa **Inaba Atsuko **RuRu **Shinoda Miho *Miyoshi Chinatsu *Heike Michiyo ;Guest * Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature other artists besides Morning Musume and Heike Michiyo, with Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Taiyou to Ciscomoon, and Miyoshi Chinatsu all participating for the first time. *Morning Musume 3rd generation member Goto Maki was introduced to the fans during the tour and performed only during Summer Night Town on 8/23 and 8/26. *Enka singer Yanagisawa Junko sang "Junjou Koushinkyoku" with Nakazawa Yuko, but the performance did not make it to the VHS release. She did, however, perform with Hello! Project in the encore. *During Zurui Onna, Coconuts Musume sang in English during a verse that only featured the group - the rest of the song is in the original Japanese lyrics from the release. Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:1999 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:Heike Michiyo Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Concerts In Category:Miyoshi Chinatsu Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2000 VHSs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive VHSs Category:3rd Generation Concerts In